bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night To Remember
'''A Night To Remember '''is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful morning, Slowcoach is cross and looking for something in his house, he walks into something and the crashing and grumbling wake up Bill, Ben and Weed. Bill and Ben ask Weed what's the matter with Slowcoach, but she doesn't know. Ben says Slowcoach sounds upset, so he and Bill go to Slowcoach's house to ask what he's grumbling about. Slowcoach says someone's taken his spectacles and he can't see a thing without them, then he bumps into Ben's flowerpot. Slowcoach asks if it was Bill and Ben who had taken his spectacles, but it's not them, then Bill has an idea - he and Ben would find the spectacle thief. When Slowcoach walks back to his house, Bill says to Ben that as the spectacles were stolen during the night, it's quite likely the thief will wait until darkness before he tries to take anything else, and when he comes, Bill and Ben will be waiting. That night, Bill wakes up, climbs out of his flowerpot and tiptoes over to Ben's flowerpot. Ben is asleep so Bill whispers quietly to him, but he doesn't wake up, so Bill whispers a bit louder, but Ben still doesn't wake up, then Bill tries leaning in Ben's flowerpot to wake him up, but Ben still doesn't wake up. Bill sees a stick lying on the ground, picks it up, puts it above his shoulder and starts whacking Ben's flowerpot with it. Ben wakes up startled and he falls out of his flowerpot, then Bill reminds him about their plan to find the spectacle thief. Bill and Ben tiptoe past the garden shed, when they hear a rustling noise and an owl hooting. Ben is so frightened he jumps into Bill's arms, but Bill is frightened too and he drops him. The owl hoots again and the flowerpot men run away screaming. By now, Bill and Ben are beginning to wonder whether this has been such a good idea after all, but having come this far, they're not going to give up. Bill hears another noise, but it's only Thistle snoring, then he hears another one which is very loud. The flowerpot men think they might at last have found the thief and they make their way towards the kennel bravely. In the kennel, Bill and Ben notice that the loud noise is Boo snoring and they are relived. Boo wakes up and asks Bill and Ben what they are doing in the middle of the night, so they tell him they're looking for the spectacle thief. Boo thinks Bill and Ben think he's the spectacle thief and he goes back to sleep in a huff. Suddenly, Bill and Ben hear a moaning noise and Ben doesn't want to find out what's making it, but Bill says they have a job to do and Ben agrees. The moaning noise is coming from the greenhouse so Bill and Ben go there and notice that Ketchup is making the noise. Ketchup says the man who works in the garden left the greenhouse door open last night and he's freezing, so Ben kindly closes it for him. When Ketchup is warm again, he asks Bill and Ben what they're doing so they tell him they're looking for the spectacle thief. Bill and Ben are walking back to their flowerpots, when they hear yet another noise, it sounds as if the thief has come back and that Slowcoach is struggling with him inside his house. The flowerpot men soon realize that Slowcoach is making the noise by tossing and turning in his sleep. Bill suggests that the thief might still come so the flowerpot men decide to stay and watch over Slowcoach's house until he does, but they are so tired they can't stay awake any longer and soon they fall asleep outside Slowcoach's doorway. Next morning, Slowcoach pushes Bill and Ben out of the way and asks them if they caught the spectacle thief, but they haven't because they've fallen asleep. Slowcoach is annoyed by this and tells Bill and Ben he had a rotten night like he's got something stuck down his shell, so he goes into his shell and comes out again wearing his spectacles. It turns out Slowcoach's spectacles were in his shell all the time and Bill and Ben are speechless. Slowcoach and Weed find this funny, but Bill and Ben are too tired to answer after their night of adventure, all they want to do is sleep. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle (does not speak) * Boo * Ketchup * The spectacle thief (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert